Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer est un acteur américain né le 27 mai 1990, à Clovis, en Californie. Il est ouvertement gay, et sort avec Will Sherrod. Il a débuté comme acteur grâce à son rôle dans la série Glee, Kurt Hummel, pour lequel il a reçu un Golden Globe. Carrière *Chris Colfer avais 18 ans, quand il a joué Russel Fish dans Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident *Chris a, au début, participé en 2009 aux auditions de Glee pour le rôle d'Artie Abrams. C'est hélas Kevin Mchale qui reçut ce rôle. Ryan Murphy créa alors spécialement pour Chris le rôle de Kurt Hummel. *Il est également écrivain et scénariste: il a écrit 1 livre pour enfant intitulé "The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell et un roman "Struck By Lighting". Ce livre est aussi sorti en film. Il est sorti en France le 19 juin 2013. *Le 03 mars 2012, il joue la pièce "Proposition 8" de Dustin Lance Black avec Brad Pitt et George Clooney (proposition 8, Californie: remise en cause du mariage homosexuel) . Il n'y aura qu'une seule représentation. * "The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns" est sorti le 6 aout 2013. **Il est sorti en France le 15 mai 2014. *Il a été contacté et a rencontré des personnes qui étaient intéressées par la production de The Land of Stories en film mais rien n'a été décidé pour le moment (source). Il a aussi dit qu'il a écrit un second scénario pour un film qu'il devrait commencer à tourner cet été (2013). (Vidéo). *Le 8 Juillet 2014 est sorti le 3ème tome de TLOS The Land Of Stories: A Grimm Warning. *Le 23 juillet 2014 il apparaît dans un épisode de la série Hot in Cleveland. (Source) *Le 7 juillet 2015 sortira le 4ème tome de TLOS 4. (source) Chris *Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes au lycée, il se faisait taper à cause de sa voix aiguë. Il a pleuré quand le médecin lui a dit que sa voix ne changerai jamais. Il a longtemps caché à ses parents qu'il était traité de "sale homo", pour ne pas ajouter une tension supplémentaire à sa famille. En effet, sa soeur, Hannah, souffre d'épilepsie sévère. *Quand il était petit il était fasciné par les couleurs de la Roue de la Fortune et pouvait rester des heures à les contempler. *Son premier mot a été "Oprah". Il l'a découvert à 21 ans. *Clovis était l'enfer pour lui, car c'était une ville de " cow-boys", et que sa mère le déguisait. Il passait ensuite des heures à regarder des personnes torturer des vaches. *Plus jeune, l'écriture l'a aidé à s'évader et à oublier les problèmes du lycée. *Il est Contre-ténor (sopraniste) lyrique. *Sa voix couvre 3 octaves et une note. *Il est l'acteur de la série à propos duquel on connaît le plus de choses car sa popularité l'amène à faire de très nombreuses interviews, au cours desquelles on lui demande souvent de raconter des anecdotes sur lui. *Il mesure actuellement 1m80. *Il est atteint d'un léger strabisme de l'œil gauche. Glee *Plus jeune, comme dans Les chaises musicales (Glee), il s'est vu refusé de chanter "Defying Gravity" car c'était un garçon. Pourtant la chanson était dans ces capacités grâce à sa voix aiguë. L'épisode de Glee Les Chaises musicales représente donc un évènement de la vraie vie de Chris. *Il trouve que pleurer en tant qu'acteur est très épuisant. *Il a été contaminé par son personnage de Kurt: il met maintenant souvent sa main sur sa hanche, ou croise ses jambes quand il est assis... *Il fait le "L" avec sa main sur le poster promotionnel de Glee. *Son personnage est classé 7ème au Top 50 des personnages gay de tous les temps, ainsi que 2ème au top 50 des personnages TV préféré par le site'' AfterElton.com''. *Il s'est blessé lors du tournage de Jump ''et de ''Bad Romance. *''As if we never said goodbye'' et sa performance préférée de Glee, et Complètement Gaga son épisode préférée. *Il adore danser single ladies, ''mais il ne peut plus chanter Don't stop believing. '' *Il trouve que son doublage français est beaucoup trop aigu. *Les membres du casting de Glee sont d'accord pour dire qu'il est le plus drôle d'entre eux. *Il est de loin le plus jeune des acteurs qui jouent les membres de New Directions. Il venait de quitter le lycée quand il a été engagé dans Glee, alors que ses co-stars avaient en moyenne 24-25 ans. *Il trouve que se prendre un slushie ressemble à "se prendre une p****n de claque par un iceberg". *Lors d'une interview pour The Insider, il a donné son point de vue sur la séparation du Klaine. Vous pouvez lire l'interview ici Récompenses *2009 **Satellite Awards - Meilleur acteur de second rôle dans une série, pour Glee - Nomination. **'Screen Actors Guild Awards - Meilleur distribution dans une comédie, pour ''Glee - Gagnant''' *2010 **Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination **Emmy Awards - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une comédie, pour Glee - Nomination *2011 **'Golden Globes - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une mini-série ou un téléfilm, pour ''Glee - Gagnant'. **7ème au classement des personnalités les plus influentes du monde selon le ''Times. **Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination **Teen Choice Awards - Icône fashion du tapis rouge - Nomination *2012 **'Teen Choice Awards - acteur comique de l'année pour Glee - Gagnant ' **Teen Choice Awards '- ' Icône fashion masculine - Nomination **'Playing Out Awards : Personne la plus influante de 2012 - Gagnant '(source) *2013 **'People Choice Awards: Meilleur acteur de série comique - Gagnant '(source)'' '' **Teen Choice Awards - acteur TV comique de l'année - Nomination *2014 **'People Choice Awards - acteur TV comique de l'année - Gagnant '(source) ' **People Choice Awards - meilleur chimie à l'écran, pour le couple Kurt & Blaine - Nomination Vie privée *Son compte twitter : https://twitter.com/chriscolfer/ Il a de très nombreux suivis et followers. *Son compte Instagram : http://web.stagram.com/n/hrhchriscolfer/ *Il a dit au JDD qu'on l'appelle souvent "Madame" au téléphone. *Il est somnambule. *Il a une voiture bleue *Il adore les lamas *Il est bon dans la pratique du saï, le fait de tourner dans ses mains des épées courtes, avec une certaine technique. *C'est un fan de ''Harry Potter et de la comédie musicale AVPM, écrite et interprétée pour le rôle de Harry Potter par Darren Criss. Il aime particulièrement le duo entre Voldemort et Quirrell et Lauren Lopez, la fille qui joue Malfoy. S'il était un sorcier, il pense que son caractère l'enverrait à Serdaigle. *Ses livres préférés sont les Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. *Les sept choses qu'il ferait avant de mourir seraient : un saut en parachute, apprendre à faire un flip arrière, du deltaplane, un saut à l'élastique, aller dans une école de trapèze, faire de la plongée et obtenir le record du monde de tours sur Space Mountain. *Son magasin préféré est "Target". *Il a visité Madrid, Londres, Paris et Versailles. *Il a trouvé New-York très angoissante lors de sa première visite, mais a appris à l'aimer au fil du temps. *Son premier mot a été "Oprah". Il l'a découvert à 21 ans. *Clovis était l'enfer pour lui, car c'était une ville de " cow-boys", et que sa mère le déguisait. Il passait ensuite des heures à regarder des personnes torturer des vaches. *Il a fait trois ans de français même si on lui conseillait l'espagnol car il l'utiliserait plus. Dans une vidéo (Chris et Amber) il nargue ces personnes en disant: " Mais, finalement je me suis plus servit du français, donc "Ah Ah" !!!".* *Il trouve très bête la rumeur disant qu'il a été renversé par un camion de fruits étant plus jeune. *Il a avoué que la chose la plus difficile de l'épisode "Trouver sa voix" fut de regarder Léa Michele chanter faux tout en gardant un visage impassible. *Il est classé 2ème des 100 hommes les plus sexy par l'AfterElton.com ''. *Son personnage de Kurt Hummel est classé 2ème préféré des fans, par l'AfterElton.com'', et est également classé 7ème au Top 50 des personnages gay de tous les temps. *Il pense qu'un mariage gay entre Kurt et Blaine serait trop tôt, mais peut être envisageable... *l dit ne pas vouloir mettre fin à la relation Klaine, et rêve de voir les deux finirent leurs jours ensemble. Il se bat pour qu'elle reste à jour dans la saison 4, pourtant lors d'une interview pour The Insider,il déclare ceci : interview. *Il déteste High School Musical . *Sur son iPod on peut trouver les Black Eyed Peas, Lady Gaga, des classiques de Broadway et beaucoup de musiques de film. *Son premier coup de cœur pour un personnage télé était le Power Ranger rose. *Il est devenu accro au jeu : Angry Bird, et dit ne pas avoir dormi les 4 jours suivant le téléchargement du jeu. *Avant d'être un acteur il travaillait le matin avant les cours comme vendeur dans la cafétéria de son lycée et comme employé chez un teinturier. Les serveuses de la cafétéria était d'ailleurs ses seules amies au lycée, et il est resté en contact avec elles depuis. *Il est content de ne pas être monté sur le mouton, comme son père et sa mère voulait. Il dit: "Et merci mille fois, parce que si j'avais du monter sur ce mouton, ma crise d'adolescence aurait été si violente qu'à côté la Révolution Française aurait eu l'air d'un pique-nique." *Il s'est vengé d'une brute qui le harcelait au lycée en trafiquant son GPS: la brute a atterrit dans un tas de fumier. *Il a fait la une du magazine "Entertainment Weekly" avec Jane Lynch de la semaine du 30 juin 2012. Ce numéro est consacré aux célébrités qui ont fait leur "coming-out". *C'est un grand fan de Kristin Chenoweth. Il a pleuré quand elle a chanté "Maybe This Time". *Alors que Darren Criss le décrit comme une "nymphe des bois espiègle", il le décrit lui comme une "nymphe des neiges".. *Il est très proche de Amber Riley dans la vraie vie, tout comme Kurt et Mercedes sont proches dans la série. Il s'entend aussi très bien avec Léa Michele, Dianna Agron,Jane Lynch et plus récemment Ashley Fink. Il considère cette dernière comme une de ses meilleures amies avec Amber et Dianna. * Il se souvient de sa rencontre avec Lady Gaga comme d'un moment très embarrassant, en partie parce qu'il s'est incliné devant elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il lui a sorti quelque chose comme "Aucun des nouveaux artistes aujourd'hui n'a de talent, sauf vous", et qu'il lui a ensuite tenu la main pendant un bon quart d'heure. *Dans une interview (voir page d'acceuil ) Chris raconte sa rencontre avec Helena Bonham Carter: A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un (...) pour lequel j'ai profondément de respect, je me comporte comme un idiot... J'ai vu Helena Bonham Carter sur le tapis rouge, et je suis vraiment fan d'elle, j'ai vu tous ses films (...). Elle était l'une des seules personnes que j'étais impatient de voir aux Golden Globes (...). Sur le tapis rouge, je me retourne, elle était là, et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit juste derrière moi. Elle me dit: "Oh, bonjour ! " Et je réponds: "AAAH". Et c'est tout ce que je lui ai dit. Ce fut ma rencontre avec Helena Bonham Carter. *Amber Riley l'a filmé sur un tapis roulant (de gym) et l'a mis sur Twitter, ce qu'il a moyennement apprécié. *Il n'a jamais voulu être célèbre, seulement respecté. *Il n'a aucun souvenir de son discours des Golden Globes et se souvient seulement d'avoir rejoint la scène en faisant très attention pour ne pas trébucher. Il s'excuse pour sa voix suraiguë à cause de l'émotion, et est content d'avoir fait partie du club de rhétorique au lycée. Il dit que sans ça il aurait sûrement fait un discours en espagnol ou autre chose de complètement fou, à cause du stress. *Il dit s'être entraîné aux discours de remerciements pour son futur Oscar durant toute son enfance, utilisant sa figurine Wolverine en guise de micro. *Son twitter est l'un des plus suivis du show-business. *Sa première grosse dépense depuis le début de sa célébrité à été l'embauche d'un comptable. *La dernière fois qu'il a tapé son nom sur Google, au début de la saison 1, il a été tellement blessé par les commentaires négatifs et insultants dont il faisait l'objet qu'il a décidé de ne plus jamais réessayer. *Il dit avoir mis son Golden Globe derrière une glace résistante aux balles, des lasers, des canons automatiques et deux énormes gardes du corps. *Un jour il est resté 20 minutes dans un ascenseur que des fans hystériques avaient réussi à coincer. *Il n'utilise jamais sa célébrité pour avoir des billets pour les spectacles qui sont complets, parce qu'il déteste être harcelé par les fans pendant la soirée. *Il plaisante en racontant que ses co-stars ne l'invitent pas quand ils sortent, parce que contrairement à eux, il n'arrive pas à passer inaperçu (il suffit qu'il parle pour que tout le monde le reconnaisse). *Il dit que les fans qui l'abordent sont surtout des pères de familles qui sont très protecteurs envers lui. *Il a été terrifié par les fans hystériques du tournage de "Les lumières de Broadway". Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un Beatles, mais il avait aussi l'impression d'être à une exécution publique, car la foule hurlait et ils ne savaient pas si ces cris étaient positifs ou négatifs. *Il n'a jamais pris un seul cours de comédie. *Il a commencé à auditionner pour des rôles en seconde et a rejoint Glee durant son premier semestre de fac à Fresno. *Quand on lui dit que les rôles qui lui seront proposés seront sans doute des rôles de personnages gays, il répond qu'il n'a certes pas le physique pour jouer le premier rôle d'une comédie romantique, mais que ce n'est pas son but. Il insiste aussi sur le fait qu'il trouve que c'est une erreur d'attendre que les rôles soient proposés, qu'il faut aller les chercher soi-même. *Il était à Disneyland Paris pendant les vacances de Noel 2012, en compagnie de Ashley Fink et de Will Sherrod. *Son film Struck By Lighting s'est classé n°14 dans les téléchargements sur iTunes le 19 decembre 2012. (iTunes) (source) et premier dans la section des films sur iTunes. (source) Le DVD de ce film est sorti le 21 mai 2013 aux États-Unis.(amazon) *Le second tome de "The Land Of Stories" sortira le 5 novembre 2013. (source) *Il a déclaré: "There's nothing wrong with you,there is a big problem with the world in which you live." Soit: Il n'y a aucun problème avec toi, il y a un gros problème avec le monde dans lequel tu vis." *Il a fait son avant-première de Struck By Lighting à Paris, au cinéma des Champs Elysées, le 12 juin 2013. *Il était présent le 15 juin 2013 à la Fnac des Ternes à Paris pour signer son livre Struck. Il y avait plus de 500 personnes environ. Videos thumb|right|305px|Le rire de Chris.thumb|left|305px|Chris gagne un Golden Globe en 2011 thumb|left|305px thumb|right|305px|Amber Riley et Chris Colfer thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300px|Mercredi 12 juin 2013 sur Nrj 12. euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.gif chris birthday.jpg 27-10.png 315px-Chris_631.jpg ^^.jpg 27b.jpg 325px-Chris_632.jpg 329px-Trevorlive03.jpg chris cellophame.jpg chris chris chris love.jpg chris colfer birthday.jpg chris pneu.jpg chris toit.png chris v.jpg chris....jpg Chris_1_(2012).jpg Chris_2_(2012).jpg Chris_03.jpg Chris_3_(2012).jpg Chris_4_(2012).JPG Chris_5_(2012).JPG Chris_07.jpg Chris 11.jpg Chris_12.jpg chris noir et blanc.jpg chris in H.jpg chris et darren 2.jpg Chris_14.jpg Chris_16.jpg Chris_57.jpg Chris_95.jpg Chris_238.jpg Chris+Colfer+chrisPNG.png Fox_photoshoot_03.jpg Chris_122.jpg Chris_124.jpg Chris_211.jpg Chris_213.jpg Chris_218.jpg Chris_235.png Chris_237.jpg Chris_242.jpg Chris_241.jpg Chris_au_trevor_1.jpg Chris_520.jpg Chris_521.jpg Chris_600.jpg Chris_602.jpg Chris+Colfer++smex+D.jpg Chris+Colfer+cc2PNG.png Chris+Colfer+PNG.png Chris+Colfer+Apple+Store+Soho+Presents+Meet+te2BgnpoZJml.jpg Chris_670.jpg Struck 7.jpg 318px-Chris_patin.jpg 348px-410-52.jpg 360px-410-50.jpg 436px-410-49.jpg 480px-Chris_625.jpg 569px-Klaine-patinoire.jpg 03642.jpg chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.jpg A.jpg chris drink.jpg Chris_57.jpg chris reine.jpg 1939037526.jpeg chris amber tu fou koi.jpg chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.jpg chris colfer colfer.jpg yeux bleu vert de chriiiiiiis.jpg|je voulais absolument monter ses yeux magnifiques PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_01.jpg|Chris gagne un award PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_02.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_03.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_04.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_06.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_07.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_12.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_13.jpg Pca_2013.jpg chris awards.jpg tumblr_meb2czNOdl1qj8dg6o2_500.jpg chris et lea.jpg 121-01.jpg chris p.jpg Chris_717.jpg Chris_718.jpg Chris_715.jpg Chris_712.jpg Chris_714.jpg chris 7.jpg chris 77.png Chris_708.jpg 01-115.jpg 82px-0,245,0,245-Kurt_15.png 82px-0,250,0,250-Chris_502.jpg 150px-4883816 lol.png 342px-Amber_503.png 07-12.jpg 3.06_Kurt_élection.jpeg 316.jpeg|Kurt et Blaine chris craneur.jpg chris didi.jpg|Chris à DisneyLand Paris chris didi 2.jpg|Chris à DisneyLand Paris chris didi 3.jpg|Chris à DisneyLand Paris chris didi 4.jpg|Chris à DisneyLand Paris Chris_736.png Chris_739.jpg Chris_737.png Chris_738.png SAG.jpeg SAGcc.jpeg Chris_787.jpg Chris_788.jpg Chris_785.jpg Chris_789.jpg chris love.jpg Chris oscar 1.jpeg Chris oscar 2.jpeg Chris oscar 3.png Chris oscar 4.jpeg Chris blue eyes.jpg Chris au Sayers 1.jpg Chris au Sayers 2.jpg Chris au Sayers 3.jpg Chris au Sayers 4.jpg Chris au Sayers 5.png Chris au Sayers 6.png Chris au Sayers 7.jpg Chris-cholfer.png Chris_870.png chris is perfect.jpg chris-.jpg chris is perfect hein.jpg Chris is perfect 2.jpg Chris an angel.png Chris_901.jpg Chris Colfer and Dot Jones.png Chris Cochella 1.jpg Chris Cochella 2.jpg Chris Cochella 3.jpg Chris colfer.jpeg Chris 420.jpeg Darren 421.jpeg Chrisclf.jpeg Chris 1002.jpeg Chris 852.jpeg Chris 851.jpeg Chris 850.jpeg Chris.jpeg DSC_0174.jpg|Aux dédicaces de Struck, le 15 juin 2013. (photo de La nymphe Chris) Chris London.jpeg Chris London.jpg Chris à Versailles.jpg Chris chez Harry.jpg|19 juin 2013 Chris chez Harry 2.jpg|19 juin 2013 Chris chez Harry 3.jpg|19 juin 2013 Chris chez Harry 10.jpg Chris chez Harry 13.jpg Chris chez Harry 12.jpg Chris chez Harry 11.jpg Chris chez Harry 9.png Chris chez Harry 8.jpg Chris chez Harry 7.jpg Chris chez Harry 6.jpg Chris chez Harry 5.jpg Chris chez Harry 4.jpg Chill 6.jpg Chill 5.jpg Chill 4.jpg Chill 3.jpg Chill 2.jpg Chill.jpg Chris & Chewbaca.jpg|8 juillet 2013 Chris 001.jpg|8 juillet 2013 Chris 002.jpg|8 juillet 2013 Chris.jpg CrissColfer White Christmas.jpg Chris et Will.png tumblr_inline_mmsku0cN6O1qz4rgp.jpg sans-titre.png 7418d43bf5050da5c4c704f91a1b31ec.jpg Chris SiriusXM.jpg|5 août 2013 Chris SiriusXM 2.jpg|5 août 2013 Chris SiriusXM 3.jpg|5 août 2013 Chris SiriusXM 4.jpg|5 août 2013 Chris NY.jpg|6 août 2013 Chris NY 2.jpg|6 août 2013 Chris NY 3.jpg|6 août 2013 Chris NY 4.jpg|6 août 2013 Chris NY 5.jpg|6 août 2013 Chris NY 6.jpg|6 août 2013 Chris LA.jpg|Barnes & Noble bookstore The Grove 10 Août 2013 Chris LA 2.jpg|Barnes & Noble bookstore The Grove 10 Août 2013 Chris LA 3.jpg|Barnes & Noble bookstore The Grove 10 Août 2013 Chris LA 4.jpg|Barnes & Noble bookstore The Grove 10 Août 2013 Chris vs Brian.jpg|Lors de son Q&A le 11 août 2013 Chris TLOS 2 2.jpg|16 aout 2013 Chris TLOS 2 3.jpg|16 aout 2013 Chris TLOS 2 4.jpg|16 aout 2013 Chris TLOS 2.jpg|16 aout 2013 Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Chris Colfer Catégorie:Cast de Glee Catégorie:Glee: Saison 1 Catégorie:Glee: Saison 2 Catégorie:Glee: Saison 3 Catégorie:Glee:Saison 4 Catégorie:Klaine Catégorie:Glee: Saison 5